1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for reusing an output condition that is once set at the time of output data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed an image processing apparatus including a function of automatically setting a previously-used output condition when reusing data in which the output condition at the previous output is recorded to omit a process of setting an output condition thereby outputting data to be output quickly.
The term “output condition” here, for example, in a copy function, means various features, such as an original size, a type of original, density, specification of reduction/enlargement, N in 1, staple, punch, duplex, and sort, and in a facsimile function, means processing conditions, such as a text size, an original size, a type of original, density, a destination fax number, and sending date and time.
Furthermore, there has also been proposed an image processing apparatus including a function of storing an output condition set at the time of output as an output condition to be reset at the time of reoutput (hereinafter, referred to as a “reoutput condition”) together with an output document and automatically reflecting the reoutput condition in the setting when reoutputting a document in which the reoutput condition is recorded (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3841645).
Specifically, Japanese Patent No. 3841645 discloses a document-data input/output device that preliminarily stores a reoutput condition applied to a plurality of document data in common, accumulates a plurality of document data, receives an instruction to output the accumulated document data, and outputs the document data specified by the instruction with the addition of the stored reoutput condition.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3841645, the reoutput condition is a collection of output conditions that can be applied to a plurality of document data in common, thus it is not possible to store an individual output condition of document data as the reoutput condition nor reoutput a plurality of document data with the output condition applied thereto.